Spirit of the Sea
by Honey Starlight
Summary: When the sun had set beyond the horizon, Akihiko hears a haunting yet beautiful melody that leads him to a brunette. Never did Akihiko realize, that his encounter with the boy (Misaki) stirs up forbidden feelings as well as danger to them both. Will they overcome the challenges that the two face? AkihikoxSpirit?Misaki
Welp, enjoy anyways ;)

 **Special Thanks to SuzukiChiyeko & AwkwardOtaku16 for their constructive criticisms :)**

 **Special thanks to the others that made comments! (Love y'all)**

Note: I'll do my best to make it T as much as possible (Warning: IDK if it will lead to M in the future…)

 **Sorry for re-writing it**

 **I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

 **Spirit of the Sea**

 _As the golden orb sinks 'neath the sea, light dancing off the waves,_

 _The spirits of the ocean blue, come out to sing and play…_

 _~Unknown Poet of the Deep_

* * *

The sky was a brilliant red, with hues of gold as the sun set on the horizon; on its journey beneath the waves to the other side of the world. Akihiko sighed blissfully and closed his eyes - the cool ocean breeze brushing against his silver hair.

He was on the balcony of one of the most luxurious rooms (the Hotel Ambrosia could offer) with his most precious person. After all, Akihiko spared no expense in indulging his beloved when given the opportunity. Smiling softly, he turned to see Misaki, who was gazing in rapture at the sunset. "Enjoying the view?" Akihiko purred.

At the voice, the brunette flinched as a small tint of rose dusted his face. Then turning to face Akihiko, Misaki grinned widely. "Yes, it's all so beautiful - the sparkling ocean, the sunset... but most of all…" Misaki trailed off. "But most of all…?" prompted Akihiko, tilting his head. Under Akihiko's gaze, Misaki lowered his eyes bashfully as his hands began twisting a corner of his shirt. "I- I mean this hotel is very grand! And the ocean view is amazing! But... it all wouldn't be the same without you."

Akihiko's eyes widened in surprise at this bold declaration. Then endearingly, his eyes softened as it lingered on the trembling figure. Closing the distance between them, Akihiko caught Misaki into a tight embrace. "B-Baka Usagi! What are you doing?!" Misaki attempted to struggle his way out but gave up as Akihiko's vast strength gave no sign of relenting. After a long moment, Akihiko released his hold but raised his hand to cup his lover's chin. "I am so indescribably happy that you feel the same way as I."

Slowly, Akihiko brought his head down until his forehead touched Misaki's - smirking as he saw the beet-red expression before him. Then the gap between them closed as lips collided, their bodies tightly pressed against each other. Meanwhile, the last bit of sun slipped silently beneath the waves. The stars overhead began to twinkle like diamonds, the full moon became a bright pearl in the night sky.

LATER...

Akihiko had just finished taking a shower by himself and tied one of the white fluffy towels around his waist. As he came out of the washroom, he saw Misaki outside on the balcony. Akihiko wondered what he could be doing so late at night. As an answer to his question, Misaki opened his mouth and began to sing, his voice silvery like the moonbeams yet smooth and soft as silk.

 _How I long to stay ashore_  
 _But I must go or fade evermore_

 _A part of the sea is in me_

 _And so must I return to thee_

 _Each day when the sun sets_  
 _Beneath the waves and calmly rests_  
 _I shall go back to the deep sea,_  
 _Where my people wait for me…_

A light green glow enveloped Misaki as he sang, and bubbles of light emanated from his body. Gradually, Misaki's figure became less distinct as the bubbles grew brighter. Panicking, Akihiko rushed out to the balcony and hugged the glowing frame as tightly as he could. The green glow began to dissipate as Misaki halted his singing, turning his face as he did so. Worried, Akihiko stared intensely into his beloved's face. Misaki was unusual - ethereal in the moonlight; his green eyes glowing faintly. Akihiko stood transfixed as Misaki swayed as in a trance and spoke in a voice that was not his own. " _Let me go back… back to where I belong. I must leave before it is too late._ " Then the green orbs closed as Misaki slumped - unconscious - into Akihiko's arms. The distinct sound of the waves crashing onto the shore Distressed and confused, Akihiko carried Misaki and laid him down on the single king-sized bed and robotically dressed himself. His hands trembled with the shirt buttons as he collapsed onto the mattress beside Misaki. The brunette was sleeping peacefully - with no trace of what had happened before. Akihiko covered his head with his hands - his mind in turmoil. "Who was that… and what did it mean by returning? Was that truly Misaki?" And for the first time, Akihiko was unable to sleep. And he would stay that way until morning… until Misaki wakes up. Some questions needed to be answered. Misaki woke up to the sun rays beaming down upon him, and illuminating a sullen figure next to him. Sitting up with a startled cry Misaki looked at Akihiko - for his silver hair was disheveled and dark bags were underneath his eyes. "Usagi, what happened to you?"

With a darkly amused expression Akihiko glanced at Misaki. "That is what I should be asking." Misaki stared in disbelief at this strange character. He laughed nervously - perhaps this was all a silly mistake - a prank meant to fool him. "Hahaha, what do you mean? Usagi… you're acting weird today." Misaki was beginning to wonder about this sudden transformation from yesterday.

A pained look flickered across Akihiko's face until it faded into a calm mask. "It's...nothing. I'll talk to you when we get home." Akihiko then got up from the bed and swiftly exited the room - leaving Misaki feeling very bewildered and irritated.

* * *

Comments and Reviews are appreciated! :) Please tell me if this form of story is better to previous readers. Thank you! Q's are good too! :)


End file.
